


Tease At Your Own Risk

by Mighty_Huntress



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Inappropriate Use of Roman's Sash, M/M, Magic Used as Bondage, Mind the rating!, Minor Degradation, NO SERIOUSLY MIND THE RATING, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing, Written for a Birthday Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Huntress/pseuds/Mighty_Huntress
Summary: A slow smile creeps onto Virgil’s face and he chuckles.  He circles Roman, fingers trailing over his shoulder as he goes.  “You’ve been teasing me all week, you little tramp,” he says fondly.  “Did you think I hadn’t noticed?”





	Tease At Your Own Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatmountainhermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/gifts).



> No this totally hasn't been waiting on my lazy butt to upload it from Tumblr, what are you talking about. [shifty eyes] [whistles innocently]
> 
> More seriously, I've played around with what's possible here because Virgil and Roman are magic-dammit, they can ignore physics and bodily limits if they want to.

Idly moving the last few bites on his plate around, Virgil sneaks a glance across the table.  Roman is happily chatting with Patton, his focus entirely on the conversation, not paying a lick of attention to anything else.  He’s loose-limbed, relaxed… _unsuspecting_.

 _Perfect_.

Virgil hides a smile as he gets up and puts his plate in the sink.  “Night, guys,” he says lightly. Logan hums absently at him, nose firmly in his book; Patton hugs him with a “night, kiddo!”; Roman catches him by the waist and yanks him into his lap for a thorough goodnight kiss that leaves him slightly dazed and considering changing his plans for the night to let Roman win his little teasing game.

Then Roman pinches his ass and makes him jump, and he decides, _Nah_.

~*~*~

When Roman enters his room, he finds himself in starlit darkness.  At the feel of a hand on his arm, he whirls around to see Virgil in front of him, something hot and dangerous in his eyes.  Roman feels his heart start to pound, and covers it with a smirk. _Looks like I finally got him!_

“Did you want something, my star?”

A slow smile creeps onto Virgil’s face and he chuckles.  He circles Roman, fingers trailing over his shoulder as he goes.  “You’ve been teasing me all week, you little tramp,” he says fondly.  “Did you think I hadn’t noticed?”

“I’m quite certain I don’t know what you mean, dearheart.”

“Oh _really_ .  All the bending over, the sly little kisses, the surprise groping, the _schoolgirl outfit_ … and _you_ don’t know what I mean.”  Virgil gently nips Roman’s ear, presses little kisses to the back of his neck.

Roman shivers with each one, anticipation building, heart in his throat and syrupy heat swirling through his chest, and he can feel himself starting to sink down, drowning in the best way possible and _not yet, not yet, make him work for it a little more!_  When he can’t stand it any longer, he finally tries to turn, tries to capture Virgil in a kiss… only to find that _he can’t move_.  He twitches, strains, but whatever it is holds fast.

Virgil’s voice holds a hint of dark amusement when he says, “What’s the matter, Ro’?  Are you a little… _stuck_?”

“It appears so, my darling.  I don’t suppose you-” his breath hitches as one of Virgil’s hands slides under his waistband.  “-A-ah, don’t suppose you’d know of any way out of this little.. predicament?”

“Oh, I think I can come up with something…” Virgil practically purrs in his ear.

The door slams shut on Roman’s strangled whimper.

~*~*~

As the sash settles between Roman’s teeth, hot hands securing it in place and stroking down his neck, Virgil watches with delight as he finally… _finally_ slips over the edge, watches his shoulders relax as he sighs softly, and when his eyes flutter open again, they’re dazed and glazed.

Virgil smiles, kisses him through the sash, and whispers, “Good boy.”

Roman’s breath shudders, and his eyes flutter closed again, a low whine in his throat.  Virgil leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, nipping the skin every now and then, relishing every breathless whine he gets.  He drags his nails down Roman’s chest lightly, and pushes himself up. Sliding one hand into Roman’s hair he grips it tightly and earns himself a gasp.  “Roman. C’mon baby, look at me. _Now_.”

He gets Roman’s instant attention.  “What’s the safesign, baby.”

Roman blinks, a little of the glaze clearing.  “...mmmmph?”

Virgil shakes the handhold he has on Roman’s hair.  “C’mon, baby, I know you’re smart. Be a good boy, show me you know the safesign.”

Eyes glazed over once more and a tiny moan making it through the gag, Roman shakily snaps his fingers twice and then makes a circle with them.  Virgil smiles, pulls his head back by his hair to bare his neck, and gently bites his jaw. “Theeere we go, _perfect_.  And the go ahead sign?”

Roman makes a loose fist and holds out a thumb.  He only manages to hold it for a second before his hand falls limp, but Virgil kisses his cheek in thanks anyway.

“Good job, baby.”

Roman practically melts at the praise--and _whines_ when Virgil lets go and sits up.

Bare knees on either side of Roman’s clothed thighs, Virgil smirks a little and rolls his hips forward just once, earning himself another whine and sending a little shiver of pleasure up his own spine.  Out of sight, he conjures a few… _toys_ , along with a bottle of lube.  He picks one up, turning it this way and that thoughtfully, and slowly smiles.

“I _did_ warn you to stop teasing me so much.  But no, you just haaaad to be a little _brat_ ,” Virgil says. Slowly, steadily, he slides Roman’s pants down and out of the way and settles the little, _bright pink_ vibrator into place right at the root of his cock, making sure it’ll stay put with a touch of magic and turning it on medium with a soft _click_.

Roman gasps and _squirms_ and Virgil smirks.

He places gentle, open-mouthed kisses in a line from groin to neck, Roman’s breath hitching with each one.  The last one, in the hollow of his throat, Virgil turns into a lick, sucking the skin up in between his teeth and flicking the vibrator up a setting, grinning when Roman whimpers loudly behind his sash and tips his head back.

Virgil pauses the hickie he’s making just long enough to say, “Like that, do you?  You like it when I mark you up, baby?”

Another whimper.

“ _Answer me_ , Roman.”

A sharp, hot gasp, then a muffled, “‘eth, Thir!”

“Good boy.  Now… let’s try some _other_ marks, shall we?”  With that, Virgil rakes his blunt nails down Roman’s torso, leaving raised reddened welts in their wake, and simultaneously cranks the vibe up to the highest setting.  Roman’s eyes roll back into his head and his back arches up up _up_ \--and Virgil flicks the vibrations down to low and lightens his touch to the barest brushes.

Roman falls back onto the bed, breathing hard and face red, eyes wide and head spinning.

Virgil swirls on fingertip around the head of Roman’s cock, relishing the muffled gasping the action earns him with a devilish smile on his lips.  “You spent a _week_ teasing me at every turn… did you think I’d let you come _that_ easily, baby?”

He flicks the vibrations up again, and the world dissolves.

Heat in his veins, slow licks across sensitive skin and dragged touches across the same that drive him ever higher.  A world gone sightless, lost in sound and sensation. Breathing hot and heavy, and he whines and gasps and _please Sir,_ **_please_ ** , spiraling high and brought down again and again and _again and_ **_again_ ** and he loses track of how many times he almost hits his peak, only to be denied.

As the vibe flicks to the lowest setting _yet again_ , he almost _wails_.

“Aw, baby, you look so frustrated!” Virgil says, running the tip of his tongue up Roman’s shaft.  He kisses the tip and smirks. “I’m not stopping. You’ll come when I _say_ you can.”

He licks the slit one last time and slides up Roman’s body, rubbing their noses together.

He grinds down, delicious friction dragging Roman higher once more.  Still playing merry hell with the vibrator settings, he latches his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder.  Roman gasps, squeezing teary eyes closed and keening low in his throat. Lost in heat and pleasure, he almost misses it when Virgil moans against him.

Almost.

Struggling to gather his scattered wits, he makes a strained, curious noise, whining as Virgil comes loose with a wet _pop!_  “What?  You didn’t thiii- a-aah!”  He shudders, breathing hard.  “Didn’t.. nnna- ha, didn’t think I’d ride you _dry_ , did you?  Aaaa, nnng!”  The low groans and choked gasps he makes are almost obscene, and his pupils are blown wide when he looks at Roman again.

His smile is still as sly as a fox when his cool, slick hand starts lubing up Roman’s cock.

He surges forward, kissing Roman as hard as he can through the gag, then, with no other warning, slowly sinks down with a loud moan.  “Aaa _aaaahhh_ mmmm!”  Fully sheathed and barely able to move, Roman drops his head back, shaking and keening.  Above him, Virgil holds his shoulders for support, panting.

A moment passes, and then Virgil rolls his hips and flips the vibe up three settings at once.

Roman _yipes_ behind the gag, but the magic holding him in place has spread to his hips and stops him from bucking up.  Virgil cries out in surprise and shudders, falling forward. “Aaah, _aaah_ , di-dn’t reali-ze the viiiibe c-could- nnngh!  Rrrreach me too!” He half-laughs, resting their foreheads together.  Roman can barely breathe, dazed and frustrated, his head spinning and he tries a glare--

Virgil just chuckles and nudges the vibe up another notch, panting as it affects them both.  “Don’t worry, my little slut… we’re nowhere near done.”

~*~*~

Four hours.  For _four hours_ , Virgil alternates between riding Roman, sucking him, and fucking him, bringing Roman to the edge but _never_ letting him tip over.  Roman has long since started begging, words unintelligible behind the sash but tone clear.  He’s covered in scratches and hickies, hair mussed and still wearing his shirt, now ripped beyond repair.

“Y-ou’re a wr-eck, my p- _aaaah-ha_ , pre-tty little whore.”

Virgil’s steady rhythm falters, hands planted by Roman’s head and foreheads touching.  He pants in Roman’s face, breath hot and arms trembling as he rides his own edge for the second time that night.  “Nnnngh! God, Ro’, do you know just how amazing you feel like this,” he gasps, “loose and open for me, already sloppy with my cum?”

Roman’s answering keen is rough and desperate.  Frustrated tears roll down his face.

Breath shaking, Virgil keeps moving, slow and hard.  “Sign, baby?” Roman makes a fist and holds out his thumb.  Virgil reaches down and rolls a nipple between his fingers, and Roman’s eyes roll back into his head.  “Yeah, you’re good, aren’t you? My perfect little baby, and you’re doing s-uch a good job too- _aaaah…_ ”

A rough, nigh-unintelligible word makes it through cloth.

Virgil laughs breathlessly.  “Please what, ba- aaaah- _ngh_ !  God, ba-by-!”  His voice raises into a near-scream, back arched as he releases a hot flood of cum deep inside Roman, who moans behind his gag, vision shimmering and so close so _close-!_

Chest heaving, Virgil falls forward a bit and flicks the vibrator off completely as he pulls out.

Roman lets out a desperate noise, half snarl and half whine, as he feels his own release retreat once more.  “What is it, baby? You miss me inside you already?” Virgil lightly strokes a nipple, then picks up a metal butt plug, already lubed from earlier.  “Don’t worry, you little slut, I won’t leave you empty for long.”

Roman whines high in his throat as Virgil settles the plug into place.  “Theeere we go, all nice and full again!” he coos in mock sympathy. He runs one fingernail up the sensitive underside of Roman’s cock, kisses the tip, and flicks the vibrator on the lowest setting again.

And for the first time, Roman starts _sobbing_ , babbling unintelligibly. 

Virgil’s eyes flick to his hands--no safesign.   _But just in case_ … He unties the sash, and Roman’s words spill out in a rush.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I promise I won’t tease you so much again, I’m sorry, Sir _please!_ ” he begs, hiccuping.

_Thought so._

Virgil kisses him, quiets him down until all that’s left is his hitching breath and some whimpering.  He slides his hand around the back of Roman’s neck to play with his hair and rubs their noses together.  “You’ve had my attention all night, my little whore, been filled with my cum _twice_ , and I even plugged you up all nice and pretty so it wouldn’t spill out.  What more could you want?”

“I.. I…”

“Yooooou…” Virgil says teasingly.

“Sir, _please!_ ”

Virgil tugs Roman’s hair gently, eases the vibrator up a notch just to hear him mewl.  “You want to come, don’t you, you little brat. You want me to touch you, want me to run my tongue up your cock and suck on the head?  Is that what you want?”

Roman moans and starts to nod--and shakes his head instead.

Virgil draws back a little, surprised.  “Oh? Then what _do_ you want?”  Roman visibly struggles, scraping words together.  Virgil twists a nipple-- _hard_ .  “Tell me. what you. _want_ .   _Beg_ me.  And then tell me whether you think you really deserve it, after how you’ve been behaving this past week.”

Roman arches at the twist, talking before he hits the bed again.

“I wanna make you feel good, want you to ride me, I promise I can be good for you, wanna touch you, _please_ Sir, _please_ let me touch you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I haven’t been good and don’t deserve to come but please Sir, please let me earn it?”

Virgil raises one eyebrow and slowly smiles.  “Congratulations, baby.”

He snaps his fingers and the magic holding Roman still disappears.  Leaning forward, he steals a kiss that leaves them both gasping. “You’ve earned yourself a chance.  Go on, baby. You said you can be good for me, can make me feel good? _Prove it_.”

At the implied permission, Roman shakily sits up and buries his face in Virgil’s neck.  “ _Thank you_ , Sir!”

Virgil swirls his nails in little circles across Roman’s back, idly playing with the setting on the vibrator and occasionally grinding down just to feel Roman shudder beneath him.   _After all, I didn’t say I’d make it_ **_easy_ ** _on him_ .  Slick fingers work themselves into his entrance, making sure he’s still open and ready and _god_ does it feel good.  He lets his head fall back.  “Mmmm…” Within minutes, he’s panting and pushing back against Roman’s hand, half hard again.  He makes a disgruntled noise when those oh-so-clever fingers leave him empty.

He doesn’t stay that way for long.

They both hiss in pleasure as Roman lines himself up and slowly pushes in.  He peppers kisses all over whatever skin he can reach, and lightly bounces Virgil in his lap.  Virgil turns the vibe up again and Roman keens and tips his head back. “Sir!” he gasps.

Virgil gasps along with him as he brushes an absolutely _delightful_ spot.  “Nnngh! Ro’, _hold_.”

Roman freezes, limbs trembling with strain.  Virgil uses a touch of magic to slide the vibe from the base of Roman’s cock up up _up_ to nestle right under the tip.  “Flip us,” he orders.

“Yes, Sir,” Roman breathes, rolling them over.

“That’s a good boy,” Virgil says, running a hand through Roman’s hair and pulling him down for a rough kiss.  “Now. You were trying to earn the pleasure of coming for me?” Roman nods, expression open and eager to please.  “You’ve made a good start. _Keep going_.”

This time it’s Virgil who’s lost to sight, whose neck is bitten and sucked until dark bruises form on pale skin.  Hands slide up bodies, caresses and scratches in equal measure, until finally they’re caught, fingers linked and held against the bed, and _oh yesss, this is much better_ as Roman finds that oh-so-wonderful spot and proceeds to make sure every thrust hits.

Heat spools in his veins for the third time that night, shivers and begs to be released once more.

And when Virgil forces his eyes open ( _when did I close them?_ ), he sees Roman hovering over him, desperate and keening and an absolute mess, shuddering every time the vibe setting changes… but he hasn’t come.

A proud smile, half made of laughter, spreads across his face.  “Such a good boy,” he whispers.

He untangles one hand and cups Roman’s face.  “Oh darling, look at you. Such a good boy. C’mon, baby,” he says, “c’mon.  Show me how good you can make me feel, how good _you_ can feel.  Look at me. I want to see your face when you come for me.”

Roman’s eyes fly open, glazed and dizzy and full of wonder.  “Sir?”

Virgil crosses his legs behind Roman’s back and pulls him closer.  “Fuck me _harder_ , Roman.  Fuck me until I _scream_ .  If you can make me come again, then I want you to fuck me until you can get no closer, look me in the eyes, and _come for me, you pretty little whore_.”

Roman’s breath hitches and he moans.

Faster, harder, deeper, each thrust rocking the bed, sweat dripping down their faces and Virgil kisses Roman desperately, all teeth and tongue, and Roman reaches between them, drags his fingers up Virgil’s shaft and rubs his thumb over the slit and Virgil. is. _gone_.

His back arches and he screams soundlessly, white cum splashing up his belly.

And when he comes down, head spinning and oversensitive in all the best ways, Roman meets his eyes, hips stuttering until, for the first time that night, he presses as close as he can, head spinning and barely breathing and chanting “thank you, thank you, thank you Sir, thank you” through his teeth.  With one last “thank you”, high and loud, he comes.

Virgil holds Roman close and hisses in his ear, “Don’t you _dare_ pull out yet.” 

A pause for breath, both of them panting and twitching and clinging to the other for dear life.  Virgil reaches up, pulls Roman in for a feather-light kiss. The movement makes them both moan as the vibe, still running on the lowest setting, brushes against oh-so-sensitive places.  Virgil swallows hard, letting his head fall back with a whispered, “Shiiiiit, _haaaah_ …”

After a moment to gather himself, he looks into Roman’s wide, begging eyes.

“Good job, baby,” he croons, pulling a pliant-from-praise Roman down so their foreheads touch.  “You did _such_ a good job, look at you.  Look at _me!_  I’m about wrecked, baby, you did so good!”  He takes a shuddering gasp. “Now… do it again.  C’mon, my good boy, fill me up just like I did you.  You wanted to come for me so bad… You can give me one more, can’t you?”

Glassy-eyed and arms trembling, Roman says through a near-worshipful whimper…

“ _Yes, Sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


End file.
